


Mistaken Evil

by lilsliceofpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester's Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsliceofpie/pseuds/lilsliceofpie
Summary: The trickster and Venator are nemesis. Trickster complains that he’s just misunderstood. So he ties up Venator and tells him all about his past as Gabriel, the “archangel hero”, and tells him that the only victims he’s had were ones who deserved it(aka dicks). And long story short, falling in love with your nemesis does not go well with the press.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this story was written by an_angel_on_earth so if you love it, you have her to thank.

They called him the Trickster. Sure, he did like to mess with some people. Sometimes people deserved it. But the public just turns somebody trying to get justice into a villain with a twisted mind. He only killed those who had killed. Never any innocents. 

Gabriel. That was his real name. And surely no one would ever suspect the cashier at the small corner candy store to be the person everyone feared. So he lived out his normal civilian life there, trying to make people happy and make up for the fear some felt. Because of him. He would see people talking about him. Talking about how he had killed another politician just last night. They didn’t realize it was because that man had lied and cheated his way to power. Every victim of his had left several in their wake. But he was known, and they weren’t. So they got away with it, and he was forced to hide.

Granted, there were some fun parts to being a villain. Gabriel had no shortage of knowledge. After all, he had been fighting for a long time, which they wouldn’t expect out of someone so young looking. He did enjoy messing with the minds of the people he killed, sending them into vivid hallucinations of various worlds. And there was no better satisfaction than a job well done, than seeing a killer become a victim. Sometimes he took certain liberties with his work. Killing them in the way they had killed others. And he could wait, in the shadows, watching as carefully laid plans took place over weeks, months, years, decades. He had all the time in the world. He could choose the take their life quickly, or turn their life into a living hell.

The bad parts, well, were very bad. If he wanted to strike, he had to be on alert the whole time. There were heroes too, and they wouldn’t take kindly to him. There was one in particular he had clashed with more than once. And Gabriel hated it. He didn’t even know who the man was as a civilian, just the fact that he seemed to want him dead. Trying to take down a hero has hard enough. But one that would have visions of the future, strength, speed, weapons, actual training? That was harder. Visions are tricky things, but they would give away his location, his plan, everything he was doing. If he wanted someone dead, you bet that man would be there to stop him.

Their name was Venator. And while they were loved by the public, Trickster hated them.

 

A bell softly jingled as the door swung open, letting in a just of cold air. Gabriel leaned against the counter, looking at the new customer. He was freakishly tall, that was the first thing he noticed. He wore a plain black jacket with plaid underneath, and regular looking jeans. His hair was long, with a small dusting of snow on top.

“Hello, what can I get you?” Gabriel said, peeling his eyes away from the stranger’s face.

“What’s the best chocolate you have?” His voice was nice. He ducked down, having to kneel to look at the displays. Truffles, chocolate bark, chocolate covered berries, mints, taffies, you could buy a lot of different things here. His gaze stopped for a second over the jar of moose shaped lollipops before looking at Gabriel. “Well?”

“Oh! Yes, well, I recommend the chocolate caramel with sea salt. If you want anything other than chocolate, it’s all the best. Buying for yourself? Or you got a girlfriend on her time on month?” Maybe the best course of action wasn’t to ask that last question. But hey, it was a reasonable guess. And if he was single... Well, he was pretty cute. Probably got a lot of chicks.

“Nah. Single as a pringle. Just like chocolate a lot. And it’s winter, you know, gotta beat that seasonal depression. I haven’t tried that chocolate, so I’ll take a piece. And, uh, hmm... Get me a small bag of assorted truffles. I don’t care which flavor.” Gabriel grabbed the requested chocolate, fingers punching the codes into the register. “Okay! So that’s nine dollars and... Forty five cents. Do you need a receipt?” The man took the bag, looking at Gabriel.

“No. I’m fine. Have a good day!” He turned and left, walking back out into the cold. Gabriel smiled a sad little smile, cursing himself for falling in love so easily. Then he realized there was a small piece of paper left on the counter.

_ My name’s Sam Winchester. You’re pretty cute. If you swing that way, you want to get hot chocolate with me tomorrow? Meet me at the cafe next door at 11. I’ll see you there. _

Gabriel felt like he could fly, as his face practically beamed from the huge smile he had.

 

That night, though, it was a different matter. He had put on his typical ‘villain’ outfit, and set out. He had laid out his plan carefully. Tonight, if Venator tried to stop him, he would win. No, he wouldn’t kill him. He just wanted to talk. Explain what he was doing. Honestly, he was just misunderstood. He was basically being a hero, but the media managed to turn him into a villain.

His target today was the owner of a small company that sold computers and hardware. He sounds like he would be somebody who cared about his company, but there were two things wrong with him. First, the computers and hardware were bugged, so he could find out whatever he wanted about anyone. He used this for money, blackmail, etc. The second thing was that the company ran a secret business smuggling, producing, and selling drugs. For someone like Gabriel, he was a good target.

Bodyguards are surprisingly easy to take out. Their strong, but dumb, and Gabriel infects their minds, causing them to destroy each other. Minds are fragile things, and for Trickster, they were easy to manipulate.

“Trickster. I knew I would find you here.”

“Well of course you did, you have visions of me. Tell me, do you also dream of me? Or maybe you just dream of crushing me once and for all.”

“Surrender now, and I won’t harm you.” Venator said, his voice shockingly deep. He was serious with his hatred of Gabriel.

“Well, what would be the fun in that? There’s nothing to be gained for me. Besides, you don’t even know me. I’m shocked. For a nemesis, you’re a pretty shitty one.”

“Trickster, surrender. End this plan, turn away. The thing you will gain is the knowledge that I won’t be hurting you tonight.” Honestly, it sounded like a pretty good deal. While Gabriel could heal fast, he didn’t like having to cover up all the bruises he got. And his coworkers would get pretty suspicious. But tonight, he had decided on a different plan. Putting his hands up in the air, he began whistling a tune as he strolled away.

“What the- you release me at once! Put me down! You little piece of-” Venator’s voice was cut off as Gabriel walked forward. “Bet you didn’t see this. At last, you’re the one being trapped. Feels almost good. Now, you listen to what I want. If you do as I say, I won’t hurt you. Deal?” He smiled, turning back around. Venator was struggling against the chains which had come out of, well, nowhere.

“It was almost too easy, How did I not think of it before? All I needed to do was make you think that you had this whole entire big alleyway. But really, there was a little tiny wall in the way. All that was left to do is project an image of me walking away. But, you know, no hard feelings. And all I want to do is talk. Then you can go on your merry little way, stopping crime, doing whatever you do.” He couldn’t resist the smile that was spreading across his face. Now, today, he would get the last laugh. Revenge was sweet, a dish best served cold, and exactly like the ice cream that was waiting back at his house to celebrate his first real victory.

“Fine. You want to talk? Talk to me all you want. If it means you don’t kill that man tonight, fine.” Oh man, he was angry. Even his enhanced strength didn’t help him against the metal chains. Obviously, he wasn’t very used to being the one who was restrained. Gabriel rubbed his hands together, pleased that his plan had worked.

“Okay! Where do I begin? How about... I’m not a totally evil supervillain, that’s just what people think. Really, I kill people who are dishonest, who cheat, who kill, who are actually evil. Never any innocents. But all the articles, all the reporters, they don’t have the intel that I have. They don’t know what those people have actually done. And of course, my past is complicated. I know about you, Venator. I know that you’re part of a group of people who call themselves ‘hunters’. I know that you fight demons, and vampires, and creatures who people don’t believe in anymore. But you, you don’t know about me. I’ve been around for a while. But I used to go by a different name. Have you ever heard of a man called the archangel hero?” Venator gasped, looking at Gabriel.

“No way? You’re Gabriel? But you’re so different now. The archangel hero was loved by everyone. He was the voice of hope and salvation. He was like an actual angel. You’re more like a demon now.”

“Now you’re confusing me with my brother Lucifer. I wasn’t just like an angel. I was an angel. Still am, except I had to cut the hero act. People could have figured it out. So now, I work mostly in the shadows. Yeah, I know, I’m an angel, big shock. Actually, I’m an archangel, hence the name. Do you understand what I do now?”

Venator looked at him, eyes wide. Sure, he was a hunter and knew about angels. He had even enlisted the help of one named Castiel before! But learning that the person you hated most was an angel... Well, that was a little more surprising. 

“Yeah yeah. So let me get this straight-”

“Well, actually, I’m not straight, so...”

“Please kindly shut the fuck up. So you were the archangel hero. But then you couldn’t, so you... Faked your own death? I remember hearing that he died on unknown circumstances. So then you ended up becoming a villain?”

“Were you not listening? Are you deaf or something? I. Am. Not. A. Villain! Never was one, never will be one. I’m a hero, same as you. But because of the way I fight, and the things that I do, and the way that I do it, well, they all seem to think I’m a villain.”

Venator looked bored. “Is this going to go on all night? Or can we make peace and just go home? I have to get ready for a date tomorrow.”

“Wait, you’re not single in your civilian life? Wow, good job. Anyway, I actually have a date too, so I can let you go if you promise you won’t attack me.”

“Yes, I can actually get a date. It’s a first date with a guy, so I gotta impress him. We’re getting hot chocolate together. However, I expect it would be a lot harder for you. No one would want to date someone who’s seen as a villain.” Venator rolled his eyes at Gabriel. “Now, if you could release me, we can work something out. You can continue killing, I’ll put up a show trying to stop you. You always manage to get away in the end, it won’t be that hard.”

“Yes, I don’t think it would be very hard, Sam Winchester.”

“How- How do you know my name?” Sam looked at Gabriel, eyes wide. “How?”

“A guess. But seeing as we’re going on a date together, it’s only fitting that I should be able to recognize you. Nice to meet you Sam, I’m Gabriel the archangel.”

Sam did nothing but stare at him for a long, long time. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. “I think I love you even more now.”

“Aww, I love you too.” Gabriel snapped, and the chains were released. Instantly, Sam raced towards him, arms wrapping around the shorter man. Sam smelled nice, like smoke and chocolate. They embraced for a while, before a noise interrupted them.

“I am live on the scene of a fight between Venator and Trickster, and, um, as you can see, something unexpected has happened. It appears that the two... Are gay? And in love? This could be a problem. Um, back to Mike with the weather.”

Sam and Gabriel waited until the lady was out of sight, before turning back towards each other. There was a moment of hesitation before Gabriel took the lead, grabbing the collar of Sam’s shirt and pulling him downwards, kissing him hard. It was passionate, and lasted for a while before both men had to breathe. No words were needed as Sam took Gabriel’s hand, and the two walked down the alley together.

“You know, I did like the look of you all tied up like that...”

“You kinky bastard.”

“Yes, but you love me...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews, visions, and Lucifer, oh my! Just an average day of these two newly coupled superhumans.

"Venator, can you spare an interview for "Superlife" magazine?"

"Are you really dating a villain?"

"Trickster, does this mean that you're giving up evil?"

"What exactly is the nature of your relationship?"

The moment Trickster and Venator had walked onto the sidewalk, they were crowded by determined reporters and curious citizens. People were asking questions over one another, each desperate to catch their attention, and microphones were being shoved in both of their faces.

"Shit. Paparazzi." Venator muttered under his breath. While Sam was doing his best to avoid the cameras and mics, Gabriel had started up several conversations with the reporters, obviously enjoying the attention. As much as Sam wanted to leave, he loved seeing the way Gabriel lit up with joy under the questioning eyes of the reporters. So he made his decision with an irritated sigh as he walked up to the reporter from Superlife. He had read a few of her articles in the magazine, and had been delightfully surprised that they seemed to be more focused on the impact the superheroes had on the city instead of their personal lives. 

"Hey, Cindy if you'd like, Trickster and I might be able to spare an interview sometime." He punctuates his offer with a knowing wink.

The reporter, Cindy Myers, could only stand there with wide eyes and an even wider smile. Eventually, she has the sense to dig in the pocket of her(rather fashionable) suit jacket for her business card and available times. As soon she gently hands the small squares of paper to the superhero, Venator's out of sight, dragging the Trickster with him past the crowd.

Sam had set up the interview for 2 days after at noon. And despite his usual calm composure, he was a nervous wreck. It was his first interview ever and he really didn’t want to screw it up. If Gabriel wasn’t looking forward to this so much, he would have canceled it right away. 

They had decided to meet at a small coffee shop in a rather unpopulated area of the town. Venator and Trickster were seated on a large couch, and Cindy was sitting across from them with a pencil and paper ready.

“So let’s get started. Venator is such an interesting name. What does it mean?”

Venator sighed in relief from the easy question. “Well, it’s latin. For Hunter.” They both watched as Cindy quickly etched her notes on the paper and readied herself for the next question.

“I know you must be getting this a lot lately, but I have to know. Are you two really dating?”

Before Venator could respond, Trickster had his arm wrapped around the larger man and was flashing Cindy his best grin. “Yup. We’re completely in love. Ain’t that right, Venny?” Long hair swished as Venator turned to the side to hide his blush. “He’s a bit camera shy, but he knows it’s true.” Trickster put his free hand up to stage whisper. “He said he loved me.”

As she furiously wrote down notes, Cindy was smiling slightly at the adorable antics of the super couple. “So, when and how did this relationship start?”

Once again, Trickster jumped to the answer first. “It was two days ago. I had tied up Venny here, and not in the sexy way. Although I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea…” Trickster wiggled his eyebrows at the taller man, causing Venator to roll his eyes. “Anyway, we got to talking, and that’s when I charmed this big guy into falling in love with me.”

“That’s not exactly how it happened. If I recall correctly, you were the one who fell for me first.”

“But you were the one to ask me out first.”

“Okay okay, you win.” Venator smiled before turning his focus back to the reporter across from them.

“I’m not supposed to have any personal opinions in my work, but you two make an adorable couple.” Venator turned his head to try to hide a blush, and to avoid seeing the smug look on Trickster’s face. “Anyway, Trickster does this mean that you’re giving up evil?”

Before Gabriel could start on his rant about not being evil, he was interrupted by Sam clutching his head in pain.

_ The whole town is painted in ashes. Houses are burnt to the ground on each side of the road. Charred corpses litter the ground. Above the destruction is a man, sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He is floating against the cloudy grey sky, large wings extend from his back, flapping ever so gently against the rising smoke.  _

Venator awoke from his vision with a large intake of breath. He very abruptly stood up, almost knocking over Trickster in the process. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?”

Venator looked around, panic in his eyes. “I-uh I gotta go.” Before anyone could get another word in, Venator had sped out of the coffee shop. 

After the blur that was his boyfriend was out of sight, Trickster turned to Cindy apologetically. “Sorry Ms. Myers, we’re gonna have to reschedule. Duty calls and all that…” He shot her one last look and then rushed outside, following Venator’s trail.

 

Due to Sam’s knowledge of the area, it didn’t take him long to find the setting of his vision. Once there, he immediately scanned the area for the winged man. He turned to his right, he saw houses. His left, the mostly empty street. In front of him, a few trees and a park bench. Behind him… Sam jumped back. The winged man was standing there, head cocked to one side, staring at Sam with amusement. 

The blond man’s mouth twisted into a devilish grin. “Venator, just the man I was looking for!”

“You know me?” Sam asked, hiding his initial shock.

“Well of course, Venator. I know  _ all  _ about you.” He replied, crossing in front of Sam to sit on the park bench. Quite awkwardly, as Sam noticed. The man was sitting on the back of the bench with one of his legs draped over the side of the bench and the other resting on the seat. 

“Can’t say the same about you. I don’t even know your name. Guessing you’re new to the area?”

“Smart boy. Yes, I’m new. I was previously...incarcerated elsewhere. And as for my name… You can call me Lucifer.”

 

Gabriel had been searching all over for Sam. He assumed what Sam saw was really bad because he didn’t even tell Gabe where he was going. Whatever Sam was about to deal with, Gabriel hoped that he didn’t get himself hurt. Unfortunately, the Trickster didn’t have Sammy-GPS, so he’d have to rely on his hope until he could find him. Gabriel crossed a street corner, eyes darting from one side to the next. Sighing, he realized searching like this was never going to work. Instead, he started looking for a tall building to perch on top of. He singled out a rather tall office building and started his ascend to the roof. With each step, he repeated a mantra in his head of “ _ Sam can handle it, he’ll be okay.” _

 

Sam was not okay. He was currently fighting Lucifer, and losing terribly. Lucifer had pinned Venator to the wall  _ with only his mind _ and was force-choking him. Venator was completely helpless. He just didn’t know how to get out of this one. Never before had he been in a situation where he couldn’t fight back. Even when he was chained or locked up, he could put some effort into fighting against his restraints. Now though, he had no control of his limbs and they felt like they were stuck to the wall. He was also rapidly running out of air, so he couldn’t talk his way out of it.

“So Venator, I’ll ask you one last time. Relinquish this city to me or become my prisoner. Indefinitely.” 

The attempt at words Sam made came out as a gargled choking sound. 

Lucifer released Sam’s neck from his invisible noose. “Sorry, couldn’t hear you. Say that again?”

“I...will never give...this city...to you.” Sam gasped out, still trying to recollect his air supply.

Lucifer did not look angry or disappointed. He just calmly leaned against the wall opposite Sam. “Listen Venator, I’m not here to undermine you or your work. But you’ve noticed, I’ve noticed, the whole city’s noticed how quiet it’s gotten since Trickster went soft. All I’m offering is to take his place. And if you don’t give it to me, I’ll have to take it. But, oh wait, that means you’re going to try and stop me. But guess what? I’m a whole lot stronger than you. And if you try to take me down... I’ll kill you. No hard feelings, but a man’s gotta do his job. So what I’m offering is a way to keep your precious little head, from rolling on the ground. I like you. I really do. You’ve got spunk. And you’re irritating in that hot, makes you wanna have angry sex, kinda way. So I’d be sad if I had to kill you. I want you to stay alive. I’m rooting for ya buddie! So just… say… yes.”

 

Gabriel had spotted them. He saw Sam and...Lucifer. His brother Lucifer, who had broken out of his prison, who was undeniably a murderous psychopath, was targeting Sam. Gabe needed to get down there. He didn’t know what he would do, didn’t have time to think of a plan. Gabriel stretched out his wings that he hadn’t used since he was a superhero. Feathers extending outward, he leaned forward, and jumped off the building. He soared through the sky, regaining a freedom he hadn’t felt in years, as he hurried to Sam. 

 

Lucifer smirked at Sam as he walked towards him. The villain’s hand reached forward and roughly cupped the hero’s jaw. “Not changing your mind, huh?” Sam glared at him through his mask. Lucifer tsked and dropped his hand. “Is that your final answer? For 1,000 dollars, show me prisoner!” As soon as he spoke, Lucifer snapped and a large cage appeared around Sam. 

Sam was too shocked and afraid to notice the sound of wings ruffling against the wind. Only when Lucifer grimaced and turned around, did Sam see Gabriel. This was the first time he has ever seen Gabe’s wings, and despite his grim situation, Sam allowed himself a moment to admire them. They were a beautiful off-white and had a golden glow. 

“Brother. I thought you had given up the hero gig.” Lucifer spoke mockingly, but there was an underlying tone of sadness to his words.

Gabriel leered at his fallen brother and stepped forward. Despite his short stature, the Archangel seemed to fill the area, stretching taller than any building. His presence was alluring. A golden aura spread high into the heavens. “I will not let you destroy this town. And I will not let you kill Venator.” As Gabriel spoke, his voice resonated strong and unwavering, buzzing with determination.

Lucifer looked down, slowly shaking his head. “Love has blinded you, brother.” He raised his gaze to meet Gabriel’s. “Look around you,  _ Trickster _ .” He spoke the name with so much venom it would have poisoned any mortal man. “Look at this city, how...peaceful it has gotten because of you. Its shameful, really. Ever since you fell for this-this disgrace of a hero...” He turned to glare momentarily at Sam, who was watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. “The city needs a real villain. One that won’t fail to put fear in the hearts of everyone who dares utter a word against him.” A smirk stretched across his face, eyes glinting with malevolence. “The city has already seen one Archangel. I think it’s time for it to see another. The Archangel Lucifer.” As he said his name, he rolled his shoulders, stretching out long dark wings.

Sam was stunned. The wings looked even more menacing than they did in his vision. Every instinct was telling him to run away, to somehow get Lucifer’s attention off of him. But damn it, he was a hero! Venator wouldn’t stand back and cower in fear! Why should Sam? Determined, Sam now started looking around the cage for something he could use to pick the lock. 

While Sam was busy, he didn’t notice Gabriel and Lucifer moving into fighting positions. He only looked up when he heard the sound of Gabriel’s voice. 

“Lucifer, you’re my brother and I love you, but you’re a great big bag of dicks.”

“Brother, you don’t have to do this.”

“I’m sorry, but I do.”

That was the last thing Sam heard before a blinding light flooded his senses. The light soon turned into a enveloping blackness as Sam lost consciousness.

“Heya Sammykins. Have a nice nap?” Gabriel’s kind face was the first thing Sam saw as he blinked the blurriness out of his sight. “Hi there sleepy head.” Gabriel’s smile sent warmth straight into Sam’s heart, making it flutter within his chest.

“Gabriel… Wha.. What happened?” Sam gazed up sleepily at his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He smiled. His loving boyfriend was here, he had saved him. 

“Shhh… Sammy-bear don’t worry about it. You’re safe now.”

“Lucifer?” 

“He won’t bother you or this town ever again”

“Good.” Sam smiled as he pulled Gabriel-his boyfriend, his savior- in for a kiss. 


End file.
